notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Námo
' Námo' (Q."Ordainer") is the older brother of Irmo and Nienna Like Irmo, the Ordainer is a Feantur (S.: "Spirit-master"; pl. "Feanturi"), a master of inner visions and destinies. Námo, however, does not concern himself with the immediacies that occupy his kin; instead he presides over the passing of spirits. His name speaks of his role as the proclaimer of Fate. He is the arbiter of doom and the caretaker of souls in the afterlife. Námo's Fána Accordingly, Namo's fana frequendy wears a guise of gloom. Black robes adorn his chosen form: a tall, angular, pale body without hair, punctuated with deep-set black eyes. Realm Spirits, death, passing, Doom, Soothsaying, Dogs. Personality Námo resides in the Halls of Mandos (Q.: "Imprisonment"). There, on the western shores of Aman, he overlooks the Encircling Sea and guards the spirits that await the End of Time and the climax of Eru's vision. No soul can leave the Halls without his consent, and it is in his ward that the spirits of the Firstborn repose after their death. Morgoth was imprisoned there, as are the other fallen Ainur who await judgment and repentance. Namo's wife Vaire lives with the Doomsmaster at their Hands, weaving the record of Time that aids her spouse in his judgments. Aside from the ever-grieving Nienna, she is Namo's only fre- quent companion. An air of twilight colors his setting. Servants *Amnon *Gorgumoth *Langon (before his Fall) *Morthrog (before his Fall) *Pallando *Zaken (before his Fall) *Black Hounds *Ravens *Shadowfolk of Mandos Cults *Agânzîrim (Númenoreans) *Badhrondili or Holy Men of the Dead (Arnor and Gondor) *Námonduri (High-Elves) *Cult of Doom (Men of Palisor) Names *Agân or Aganakhôr (Adûnaic) *Aldoja (Vothrig) *Bannos (Noldor) *Bannoth (Sindar, Dúnedain) *Banodos-damu (Dorwinion) *Badhron (Sindar, Dúnedain) *Gwi *Gwi-fanthor *Gwivannoth *The Judge (common Men) *The Just (common Men) *Mairb (Daen) *Makússet (Near-Harad) *Mâna-dostôz *Mando *Mandos (Eldar) *Mandosse *Morimando * Nâmâz *Nefrea or neoaerna hlaford (Rohirrim and Beornings) *Ro or Roho (Utter South) *Tûlimi (Far-Harad) *Ve *Vefantur *Azrael or Bath Kal, Samkiel, Sorush, Zanphiel, Jegudiel? Namo's Principal Items *Amulet of Fate — Composed of a black diamond nestled in a simple silver and grey ithilnaur setting, this amulet was a gift of Irmo (Lorien). It is the companion amulet to the one given to Melian. *Black Chariot - drawn by three black Horses *Gauntlets (Gloves of Passing) — When both are placed upon the body of the target, the target realizes and visualizes the general nature of their fate. Should the target resist his natural fate (e.g., an undead) or should he physically assail Namo, the Ordainer may concentrate on the target's demise. The gloves cannot, however, affect Men. *Staff of Mandos (is a scythe) Powers *Voice of Doom — Namo can speak in any voice to everyone, controlling theirattentions. *Eye of Judgement — Namo can look into the eyes of a target and concentrate, killing his prey with a "Doom-judgment." References *Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II Category:Vala Category:Ainu Category:Aman Category:Religion Category:Mandos